


Flowery words unsaid

by AnnaTaure



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Body Horror, F/M, Happy ending with a twist, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Non-consensual surgery, Oral Sex, Please read the fucking warnings, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Each time your soulmate gets injured, you will receive a mark on your body, in the shape of a flower native from their homeworld. That's the basic at least. Of course, when the Force gets involved, things tend to become more complicated, and unlikely pairings appear.





	1. Beginnings and disappointments

**Author's Note:**

> Some precisions regarding the flowers system:  
> \- normal injuries will only cause temporary drawings to appear on the skin.  
> \- Force-related injuries, however, generate real plants out of your epiderm.  
> \- if someone was born off-world, or taken off-world soon after birth, the species appearing on their soulmate will be a mix of plants from their homeworld and the place(s) they were raised on.  
> Arkanis flora will be based on Irish plants, and Yavin IV is a mix between Cuba and Guatemala ;)
> 
> No translation or copy without my express permission!

Usually, the soulmark flowers did not show themselves on someone's skin before their teenage years. There were, of course, unfortunate exceptions, a complete absence of marks being considered the worst of all.

Poe was three when the first flower appeared, a little white thing – probably a small daisy - on his right wrist. From that day on, and for the following four years, not a week passed without at least one flower blossoming on his skin in red, white, pink or blue. 

His father had taken pictures of the flowers as they grew and after a while he managed to identify the homeworld of the child's soulmate. Immediately, he advised Poe to forget everything about those 'flowery fantasies'. 

“Find someone you like, and not some dream partner. Nothing good can come from yours.” 

Poe did his own research when Kes and Shara were not looking and discovered that most of the plants appearing on him were endemic to the Imperial world of Arkanis. 

Small wonder then that Kes did not want to hear about his son's soulmate if that person belonged to the Empire he had fought against for so long. 

Another incident occurred when Poe was nine. He had tried to climb onto one of the giant trees surrounding his father's farm, mostly to find a place where he could hide and remain alone, far from all the goodwishers that would systematically mention his late mother. The boy had slipped on a mossy branch and fallen, breaking his left arm in the process. Kes had carried him to the nearest health center, too worried to even think of scolding his son for his imprudence. Poe spent an hour in surgery and left the hospital with a cast. That did not really disturb him. It did not hurt that much with the painkillers the medics had given him. 

On the following morning, however, Kes woke to his son's screams of terror and when he rushed into the boy's room, he found him in tears, his whole body littered with the purple and blue petals of violets and cornflowers. 

*** 

As the years passed, the flowers became less frequent, though they still resurfaced from time to time, smaller and less colorful. Poe reassured himself by thinking that his soulmate was now safe from serious harm. 

*** 

Time flew. Poe entered the Academy to become a pilot, like his mother before him. He had never talked about his soulmate again, simply hoping he would not get killed during training. It was well known that a violent death would trigger your soulmate's passing as well. Poe graduated with flying colors (pun intended) but without anyone he truly wanted to share his pride and joy. He had made several friends during his time at the Academy, but it was not the same. He was happy nonetheless for the first time in years. 

*** 

The next incident occurred when Poe was twenty-four. He was having lunch in the pilots' mess hall when a sudden headache interrupted his meal and he excused himself. Going to the nearest refresher, he splashed some cold water on his face and as he looked up into the mirror, he noticed a small bump on his forehead, right under his hairline. Much to his alarm, the thing was... moving? and growing too, prompting home to run to the infirmary, fearing he had caught a new type of parasite. 

The medic had to confess she had never seen such a phenomenon. After injecting a mild anesthetic, she incised the skin to extract the intruder. 

“The kriff...?” she muttered. 

Poe craned his neck to see what it was. 

A flower bud, still wet with blood. 

Poe suddenly felt nauseous. What kind of devilry was this? He had never heard about flowers growing on a soulmate _for real_. 

And it was not a unique occurrence. From time to time, another flower bud (heather, most of the time) would try and push through the skin of his forehead or his temples, causing him to dread the slightest hint of a migraine. So far he had been lucky as the telltale prick of pain had never appeared while he was flying, but Poe knew that sooner or later, that would run out. 

*** 

Several years passed this way, the wounds Poe had collected from his soulmate's injuries leaving a crown of tiny, gnarled scars around his head, thankfully hidden under his curls. He had left the Republic fleet to join Organa's Resistance, sorely disappointed after the death of one of his wingmates in a fight was deemed an unfortunate accident, rather than the act of war it truly was. The Republic did not seem to care about the new military threat named the First Order. They preferred to keep their collective head in the sand. 

Then Poe was sent to Jakku by his General to retrieve a map that would lead them to Luke Skywalker, one of their last beacons of hope in their fight against a growing and vicious enemy. 

Jakku itself was an arid, desolate, scarcely-populated world made even worse by the numerous crashes of Star Destroyers during the Empire's last stand that had spread burning fuel, chemicals and radioactive waste all around the planet. Life expectancy was low in those lands. 

Poe's task was simple enough: go to a village named Tuanul, meet with Skywalker's old friend Lor San Tekka, from the Church of the Force, and get the map from him, then leave. 

Except things never went as simply as planned. The First Order had located San Tekka as well and their stormtroopers landed mere seconds after Poe had received the precious document. He knew what was in store for him as the troopers dragged him into a transport after slaughtering the villagers. He would die before the next day was out, and since it would be an unnatural, violent death, his soulmate would most probably die with him. Poe felt a deep grief for this unknown man or woman, regardless of their origin or affiliation, who would disappear even before he could see their face and hear their voice. 

*** 

Hours and hours passed, mixing together into a haze of pain, first with the interrogation droids, then Kylo Ren barging into his mind, crushing everything to get to the map, making a mockery of Poe's hopes and secrets. 

He did not know how long he had remained on the rack, barely conscious, but he we certain someone had come at some point to check on him, one hand dabbing disinfectant on a cut while the other petted his hair. The visitor had slipped something into one of his pockets and left without a word. 

When the trooper known as FN-2187 rescued him, Poe believed at first the man was his soulmate but in the few minutes they spent together before stealing a TIE, he did not notice any mark on the trooper's head and face that would match his own injuries. After that, Poe did not have the luxury of a pause to think about it. 

Even back on D'Qar, there was just. No. Time. He had to check in the infirmary for his wounds, which were treated in less than one hour, then report to Organa and try not to notice the disappointment in her voice after he told her BB-8 had been lost on Jakku, then jump back into _Black One_ when a call for help arrived from Maz Kanata's castle on Takodana. At least he had the satisfaction of pulverizing several TIEs to vent his anger. 

The former FN-2187, now using Finn, the name Poe had gifted him, had rallied Takodana as well as Captain Solo, Poe discovered, along with his astromech. The little droid sounded almost giggly as he rolled towards Poe at full speed, telling of his adventures with as much enthusiasm as a machine could muster. 

Though Poe was glad - and relieved - to find Finn in good health, his joy was somewhat tarnished by the fact the younger man did not bear a single mark matching the new scars Poe had gotten during the crash on Jakku, and he could not stop talking about a girl named Rey. 

_Yeah_ , Poe thought sadly, _definitely not my soulmate._ He wondered if that person was on Starkiller or the _Finalizer_. 

After a meeting with the High Command, Finn cornered him and held something to him. 

“I found it in the jacket you left in the TIE,” he explained. 

Poe picked the object: a tiny white _mariposa_ still crusted with dried blood. A lovely flower native to Yavin IV, before it had been exported all across the galaxy for its beauty. He froze, recalling the hands that had taken care of him back in the interrogation room. He did not need that, not now. He dropped the flower at the infirmary before taking off again, this time for a raid on Starkiller base before it could fire against D'Qar. 

*** 

The raid was a complete success, or would have been in Poe's opinion if he had not lost half his squadron in the dogfight against the TIEs defending the station. The First Order pilots had certainly leveled up compared to their Imperial predecessors. And Finn had been brought back in a coma, his spine slashed by Kylo Ren's lightsaber. Dr Kalonia had put the young man in a bacta suite, hoping it would be enough to avoid using implants the Resistance could not afford. Captain Solo had also been killed during the attack, and the rejoicing the staff had felt first had promptly dissipated. 

Kalonia had some personal news for Poe, on top everything else. She called him to her office, holding the results of the tests she had performed on the flower and the blood. 

“A completely natural plant,” the medic announced. “As for the individual who... grew it, I can tell you it's a male who suffers from some deficiencies indicating a lack of sun; no genetic ailments otherwise and not a pinch of superfluous fat either. I'd need time to make more accurate exams of his DNA, and we'll have to start the evacuation within six hours.” 

“Well, so far I only knew he was born on Arkanis. That's an improvement,” Poe said in a falsely light voice. “Ever heard about real flowers growing instead of just temporary tattoos?” 

She shook her head. 

“Unfortunately no. I was as surprised as you were when you gave me that thing.” 

Thanking Kalonia for her services, Poe picked the flower and stuffed it back into his jacket. His soulmate had been on the _Finalizer_ and as Poe still lived, he could assume the man had not been, or remained, on Starkiller while it imploded. Even though they had not met yet and formed a bond, an event of this magnitude would have affected Poe if his mate had died. 

His own parents had not been soulmates, despite common belief. The galaxy was so vast that it was often difficult to find one's intended, and many people would settle for what was considered second best. And let's not mention the few one-sided bonds that appeared from time to time. Those people were often considered the worst deals of all, pining for someone who did not reciprocate and refusing everybody else. 

Finn could not be considered as a potential partner for Poe, no matter what. His injuries had found their match on Miss Rey's back in a mix of plant species that, so far, made no sense to anyone, as they came from three different planets. Some of Rey's marks on Finn's body were from Naboo, Poe had learned, the other set from a world still unknown. The bond had been acknowledged anyway - and Finn would resume babbling about Rey as soon as he woke - so Poe had no place in it.


	2. Fleeing and fighting

Evacuating D'Qar took longer than Poe had imagined with so few people in the Resistance. With the Falcon on Ahch-To with Rey and Chewbacca, they even had one ship less to take staff or supplies off-world before the First Order arrived. Good thing that Organa's friend Amilyn Holdo showed up at last in time to protect their last transports from an attack, though her methods and lack of communication impaired their efforts, according to Poe and some of his pilots (coming into battle in a ball gown while your troops are still covered in soot from the last one was not very good PR either).

He soon discovered that this silent treatment did not extend to other Resistance officers; a well- intentioned informer had told Holdo both about his friendship with Finn and his troubles with his soulmate's marks, which had led the lady to label him as a safety risk. When he argued about the decision, it landed him in the brig, right between two battles... Once again Poe wondered how much her friendship with Organa had weighed into her elevation to the rank of Vice-Admiral (of a fleet that, for the most part, did not exist anymore). 

*** 

The First Order was hot on their heels and their little group had to disperse to avoid complete destruction. If they were smart, they would use Ren's Force abilities to find either Organa or Rey and focus on them, hence why both women would remain far from the main part of their small fleet. According to Rey, Kylo Ren had even spouted some nonsense about her being his soulmate, but as the wounds she had inflicted him had left no mark on her, it smelled like a one-way bond. Small wonder. Who in their right mind would want to be paired with that psychopath? 

It seemed, however, that the enemy leadership was somewhat lacking. The movements of their troops were erratic at best, something that left Finn rather nonplussed once he had recovered enough to speak. 

“Makes no sense. Hux is not an idiot, and neither are his officers. Looks almost like Ren took command or something like that. Which means he killed a lot of people, 'cause they wouldn't let go of their power so easily.” 

It sounded reasonable enough, Poe considered, but reality turned to be worse. 

*** 

Rey and Master Luke joined the remains of the fleet about two weeks after the Resistance's departure from D'Qar, both looking rather shaken. Rey's training had gone reasonably well until they had both noticed recurring patterns in her dreams that had led Skywalker to believe that either Ren or Snoke had formed some sort of bridge to her mind through the Force, to try and extract the location of their sanctuary from her. So master and student had left their little home on the island and decided to be more... proactive regarding the two Darksiders. A partial success, and not even by their own hand. While they had managed to board the gigantic _Supremacy_ and engage Snoke in combat, Ren had used his master's distraction to betray and murder him, forcing the Jedis to run before he called the First Order's vengeance on them. Rey had gifted him with a new wound on her way out, however. _Good girl._

Poe took the opportunity to ask Master Luke about his predicament, while Rey and Finn were busy cooing over each other (which was rather cute, but left him feeling a bit hollow). 

“Yes,” Skywalker told him. “I have read, and seen, of such things. It is relatively uncommon, since it only happens when the injury is caused using the Force. A non-consented mind-reading, for instance, would cause real head wounds on the other half of a pair, and I shudder to think about the consequences of Force-lightening on a soulmate.” 

“So mine has already crossed path with a Force-user who read his mind, and he's a sun-deprieved guy stationed on the _Finalizer_. That doesn't narrow it much. Kylo Ren works almost 24/7 on that ship.” 

“Indeed, but he only has regular interactions with the officers,” Luke pointed out, “from what I could gather while on the _Supremacy_.” 

“Just my luck.” 

Said luck got even more rotten than he had imagined. Two days later, Poe felt the now familiar sting of a flower growing along his forehead, immediately followed by a new, more painful sensation in his neck. 

Snap and Jess rushed into his room when they heard him cry out in abject horror, and found him clutching his throat, trying to staunch the rivulets of blood dripping from the gashes created by the ivy creepers growing out of him. 

The medics had to keep him sedated so they could extract the plants without causing further damage, and prevent him from talking. 

“Force-choke,” Luke muttered darkly as he considered Poe's injuries. “His soulmate's situation has just worsened. It's never happened before, I gather?” 

Jess shook her head. 

“Not that I know. Mind-reading, yes, but not this.” 

“So it's someone who was off-limits while Snoke lived, but not anymore... I suspect he would not concern himself with low-ranking officers...” 

Turning towards Finn, Luke asked: 

“Do you know of a commander or higher rank with a particularly poor relationship with Ren?” 

Finn rolled his eyes. 

“I'd say all of them, but General Hux was a special case. Unfortunately for Poe.” 

“How so?” 

“Ren and him can't stand each other. It began when Ren was sent to the _Finalizer_ and it's never stopped. Understandable since Ren is very gifted at making a mess of everything on the ship. And... his fits were rather costly.” 

Luke chuckled. 

“Some things never change. But yes, this Hux being Poe's mate could explain a lot, and Ren is possibly aware of it.” 

“He hates them both...” Finn sighed. “He'd never miss such an opportunity to hurt them.” 

*** 

The following days confirmed his prediction. New flowers would tear Poe's skin at random intervals, the pilot now confined to the medbay 24/7. On the fifth day, in spite of the constant medication, Poe had to be restrained as he thrashed about and twisted on his bed, tortured by the thorns erupting from his body, not an inch of his legs and arms spared by the damage. It lasted several minutes, leaving him exhausted and half-mad with pain and fear, blood staining the sheets as he weakly tried to get away from his invisible tormentor. 

That was the last straw for Finn and Rey. They simply could not leave their friend to suffer this slow, agonizing death. As much as they disliked the idea of rescuing a war criminal, they would have to retrieve Hux, if he truly was Poe's mate, and bring him back. 

Now, where to look for him? The _Supremacy_ and several other ships had been damaged during the battle over D'Qar, but the Resistance had not found the location of the Order's shipyards yet. Furthermore, Ren might have switched to another vessel, bringing his captives and general staff along with him. They would have to rely on Rey's link to Ren to discover the man's lair. Luke agreed to help her mask her presence, as he shared her deep worry for Poe and could not allow his nephew to carry on with his madness. 

So Rey began to prudently prod through the Force, looking for the disturbed impression that Kylo Ren left on this mental network. 

She found him easily enough, as his thoughts were not so carefully guarded. She heard him give orders and from what he said, deduced that he had claimed the _Finalizer_ for his own. She could almost smell fear in his wake. Ren relished that feeling, thinking it proved his complete control over the ship and the Order. 

Unwilling to spend more time than necessary in his mind, Rey promptly cut the connection. 

“So we 'just' have to find this ship,” Finn grumbled. “Too bad he didn't pick the _Supremacy_ , that would have made our job easier.” 

“I would suggest to leak some false intelligence about our current location,” Luke told them, “and Ren will rush to deal us the last blow.” 

“Too long,” Rey objected. “Poe doesn't have so much time.” 

“Then you will have to use your connection again, I'm afraid. It's the only way to confirm the identity of Poe's mate and where this man is detained.” 

She sighed. 

“Yerk! If it wasn't for Poe...” 

“I understand,” Luke assured her. “Once, I had Palpatine trying to dig into my mind. Very unpleasant.” 

Both Rey and Finn shuddered at the thought. 

*** 

They waited for several hours before she tried to sneak into Ren's consciousness again. Luke assisted her to mask her signature behind his own, granting her some measure of discretion. Rey found herself in a sadly familiar place: an interrogation room. Ren was pacing impatiently, waiting for his captive to wake up. She risked a peek at the prisoner's prone form and felt bile rise in her throat. 

General Hux was slumped forward on the chair, wrists and ankles tightly restrained. Ren had left him with his trousers and nothing else, the crude light of the halogens lamps projecting deep shadows under the man's cheekbones and between his ribs. Stains on the chair and his clothes indicated he had not even been allowed out to relieve himself and the still raw burns on his arms and chest matched the pattern left by the thorns in Poe's body. 

Finally losing patience, Ren snapped his fingers and Hux's eyes fluttered open, blinking several times as he adjusted his sight. 

“You're not allowed to sleep, General.” 

Hux managed a weak snort. 

“As if...” he whispered. “Why... don't you kill me? Will rid you of... the pilot as well.” 

“Where would be the point, my dear General? You betrayed the Order by allowing his escape, and he's a rebel. Both must face... lasting consequences.” 

“And... I'm bait,” Hux sighed. “You know... they won't let him die... so you set a trap to... to catch your Jedis. Only then... you'll execute me. Right?” 

“I'm impressed you still have a functioning brain after everything you went through,” Ren commented. 

“One of us has to,” Hux snarled, baring his teeth. 

Ren slapped him for his insolence before he sent a wave of lightening against him. Rey ground her teeth to swallow her disgust as Hux whimpered in pain, too exhausted to scream. She barely caught him whispering "I'm so sorry," as Ren left the room. 

Rey was feeling sick when she emerged from the connection. Her first reflex was to rush to the medbay where she found Poe unconscious again, passed out from the pain as another set of thorns had grown out of his skin. It rankled that they had to save Hux, but it was their only way to keep Poe alive.


	3. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, it's far too hot here to do anything. I'm posting the chapter today, as tomorrow I'll migrate to a cooler place.

Admiral Statura accepted that reasoning, allowing Rey, Luke and Finn to mount an operation. The pilots of Black Squadron were more than willing to offer their help, at least to create a diversion. Anything for Poe... even rescuing an enemy. They would remain as backup, Luke decided, as a group of Republican military ships was bound to attract unwanted attention.

The matter of Hux's future remained dangling, though an execution could mean Poe's death as well, which would make the whole mission moot. A life sentence in a high security prison seemed the most likely outcome, at least according to the Admiral. 

“So, how d'you suggest we proceed?” Finn asked as they prepared the _Falcon_ for its part in their new mission. 

“It is safer, I think, that Rey remains on whichever ship we'll take while she distracts Ren,” Luke replied. “If he cannot physically get to her, she will be in a less pressing danger.” 

“And I'll keep talking to him about... what? That I'm reconsidering his offer, that you don't teach me as much as you should?” 

The older man nodded. 

“That would be a good start, he argued about the same thing when training with me. Then, you'll have to be imaginative,” he added with a thin smile, “but I trust you to find the proper words.” 

Tracking the _Finalizer_ was not the hardest part of the plan. The ship had been particularly active on the fringes of the Mid Rim during the past few weeks and spies followed its every move. Its whole flight plan seemed a tad erratic, but with Hux incapacitated and Ren at the helm, this was not unexpected. 

Much to Finn's chagrin, they would not take the _Falcon_. Since the old freighter was so well-known, Chewbacca would depart with it to attract the attention of at least some bounty hunters and First Order spies in another sector of the galaxy. A civilian shuttle with a modified hyperdrive would have to do for them, this time. 

When they reached it, the _Finalizer_ was orbiting around Obroa-skai, a flow of fighters and shuttles coming and going between the surface and the massive destroyer. 

“It's sales week,” Rey muttered. “I should land in one of the largest cities so you can embark on a shuttle at once, and Ren doesn't sense me immediately among all those people. Sounds good?” 

“On such a short notice, that will do,” Luke assured. “Let's go.” 

They started their descent away from the noria of ships flying to and from the _Finalizer_ and followed a line towards the capitol at a low altitude. The local control noticed them anyway when they reached the spatioport, but not the radars of the _Finalizer_. The trio introduced themselves as travelers needing fuel and spare parts for their ship, an explanation that was readily accepted. They were allowed to carry on and obeyed by following one of the busiest lanes, landing on the spatioport proper minutes later. 

“This is where we split,” Luke announced. “Rey will remain here and distract Ren whole we sneak aboard one of their shuttles. This also means I won't be able to contact Rey, else Ren will sense my presence. Finn should better keep an encrypted channel open his comlink.” 

“Sure. Already set.” 

“Then good luck, my dear, and may the Force by with you,” Luke concluded, a hand on Rey's shoulder. 

“And with you as well.” 

She watched as they made their way through the crowd of travelers coming and going in the spatioport, then retreated into the transport and locked the ramp. She would have to wait until Finn and Master Luke had left the atmosphere ti try and contact Ren. Too soon and she could lose him before they were on board. About fifteen minutes after their departure, she received a brief message: _On our way up._ Closing her eyes, she let the Force guide her towards Ren. 

It became easier with each attempt, the path more evident. Ren also had a unique presence in the Force. Uniquely unpleasant, all right. 

He reacted to her intrusion promptly enough, a vague outlining of his quarters appearing around Rey, who was careful to focus on the metal walls of her ship and block all the sounds from outside. 

“You are stubborn,” he said in lieu of greetings. “You know I won't go to the Resistance. No one has the power to make me do so. Do you friends know about your little secret?” 

“Are your officers aware of our discussions?” she countered. 

“Second grade beings should not concern you... us. Compared to our might, they are barely sentient. I can't even understand how they manage to survive with such a limited input from the rest of the world.” 

“Do you think yourself a god?” Rey scoffed. 

He seemed stung by her sarcasm. 

“I'm the most powerful Force-user alive, I might as well feel like a god,” he boasted. 

“The god of chaos and death, then. Not one who receives many prayers, I'd wager.” 

The vision blurred for a brief moment then focused again. Ren seemed displeased by her answer. 

“As long as they bow, I don't care if they pray or not. Have you ever considered joining me for a change?” 

“I've already told you that your courting was lacking. And I've found my soulmate, anyway. He’s a very nice man, handsome and well-mannered. Just so that you know, we're not into threesomes, and even less with you.” 

“It's impossible!” he exclaimed. “You are _my_ soulmate." 

“But you're not mine. It happens. Deal with it.” 

He roared, prompting her to take a step back. 

“Are you afraid of what your precious friends in the Resistance will say if they find out? I can make sure they learn that their darling Dameron is bonded to General Hux, that would for an entertaining show!” 

“Oh, blackmail now? You should really reconsider your technique,” she snapped. 

“You will come,” he assured. “I have your precious pilot's life in my hands. I can kill him from the other side of the galaxy if I want to.” 

The idea seemed to please him immensely. 

“And then what?” Rey sighed. “You'll lose a competent officer, you'll still be alone, probably facing a mutiny, and I'll have one more argument to get your head on a spike. Your mother won't be able to protect you.” 

“She has never been able to protect anyone,” he spat. “It must hurt that she cannot do anything for Dameron.” 

“Anything for him indeed...” 

In truth, Leia had not been consulted for this operation. Her brother did not trust her to let Hux live, even to spare Poe. 

With a snarl, Ren abruptly cut the connection. 

“Master Luke? I lost him.” 

“We're on board. You kept him busy long enough and so far, he hasn't sensed us. We’re fine.” 

“For now,” Finn added gloomily. 

*** 

Luke and Finn were progressing slowly in the corridors towards the detention block, the old Jedi cloaking them both from the numerous patrols on board. Finn was particularly nervous under the armor he had 'borrowed' from a soldier who was now taking a nap in a broom closet, but for Poe he would have faced a whole pack of famished rathtars. 

“This way,” he whispered into Luke's ear. 

“The whole situation rings a bell,” the older man muttered. “I joined the Rebellion about this way, mind you...” 

Finn smiled thinly at that, before leading them towards the interrogation rooms. There were only four on board, and they did not even have to pick which one to open first, as Kylo Ren emerged from the farthest one, his tattered robes trailing behind him. He was furious enough that he did not notice their presence, or did not seem to, at least. They waited until the echoes of his steps had completely vanished before leaving their hideout and entering the interrogation room. 

Finn had his mask to filter most of the smell, but Luke almost gagged on it, a mix of blood old and fresh, bile and piss, and hints of rotten meat. Hux had always been a very meticulous and clean man, so forcing him to marinate in such filth for weeks was another form of degradation. Resisting to urge to pinch his nose, the old man began to unfasten the manacles holding Hux upright on the chair, Finn untying the man's ankles. As soon as they were done, Hux crumpled forwards, barely caught in time before he hit the floor. His fluttered open and stared blearily at Luke. 

“Trap,” he croaked. “Expects you...” 

“I know. Thank you. Let's get you out while I can still cloak us.” 

Hux remained silent as they exited the room and retraced their path in the corridors. He did his best to walk but his legs could not bear his weight, slight as it was now. 

They were about to exit the detention block when they crossed path with an unexpected pair of troopers. The surprise caused Luke's focus to slip and his illusion vanished, leaving them exposed. 

There was a moment of awkward silence before the troopers stepped aside. 

“Get him out, we'll take care of the rest,” ordered one. 

“Thanks, Tiki,” Hux mumbled as Luke and Finn hastily carried him away. 

“Anything for you, Sir,” the soldier replied as his comrade and he saluted their General. 

Luke raised an eyebrow at Finn, who shook his head. They would discuss loyalty in the First Order later. 

*** 

Ren was in his throne room, waiting. The place was smaller than Snoke's on the _Supremacy_ , and stripped of all the colors the former Leader had used. No gold nor reds; only black, and scarce lightening. It made people nervous and easier to read, Ren thought. 

His meditation was interrupted by the arrival of a breathless Peavey. Sometimes he wished he had not promoted the man to replace Hux. Peavey was old, set in his ways and unable to take initiative except to backstab someone. 

“What is it, Admiral?” 

“All the cameras are out in the detention block and we found two troopers wandering there with no idea of what happened to them or how they arrived in that place.” 

“Good,” Ren said as he rose. “Skywalker is here. I knew he could not resist saving the pilot, no matter the cost.” 

Summoning his lightsaber into his hand, the Supreme Leader strode out of his lair, Peavey trying to keep up with his pace. 

Ren felt impatient and elated at the same time. He had waited for this moment for years. At least he would eliminate the old Jedi and repay him for all the indignities he had suffered. But as he reached the detention sector, he discovered that the bird had already flown away and Hux was nowhere to be seen either. 

“Search all the ship!” Ren bellowed. “They must not escape!” 

Peavey scrambled to relay his orders, as Ren's hand was already on the hilt of his saber. The Supreme Leader wanted nothing more than to reduce both Skywalker and Hux into a bloody pulp, with the added bonus of killing Dameron in the most painful way he could devise. 

He searched for the Jedi's presence through the Force but his link to Rey disturbed his abilities and he suspected that she was deliberately using it to mislay him. Finally realizing he was played for a fool, Ren ordered the troopers to block all the hangars. 

“Send the fighters after any ship that tries to leave!” 

His orders were obeyed, but perhaps not as quickly as they should have been. The troopers ran maybe a little slower than usual, the fighters took a bit longer to release... 

Ren could rage as much as he wished, but unless he went out himself, his uncle would escape. In his paranoia, however, Ren suspected every pilot flanking him of being secretly ready to fire upon his own ship. So he could only watch as the TIEs came back empty-handed, Skywalker's shuttle jumping into hyperspace just out of their range. 

Needless to say, Peavy lost his head that day. 

*** 

Aboard the shuttle, the autopilot had been activated to allow Luke and Finn to assess and treat Hux's injuries. Burns from Force-lightening and a lightsaber, mostly, broken fingers and missing nails... the man was a mess. He remained conscious during the trip, however, his eyes following their every move. 

“I know... it's for Dameron but... thanks nonetheless.” 

So he was aware of his bond with Poe... Ren had probably rubbed it in his face as he tormented him. 

*** 

Warned by radio right before they jumped, Rey reached the base minutes after them, and rushed towards Finn. 

“Are you all right? He didn't see you?” 

“Nothing happened. The troopers were surprisingly... obliging,” Luke said. 

“You mean you didn't have to mind-trick them?” 

“Indeed, they were more than willing to help when they realized why we were there...” 

“Is Hux going to live?” 

“He is, though it was high time to rescue him. Poe is safe now.” 

She let out a sigh of relief. 

General Organa, however, was not so pleased. First she had not been consulted for the mission and second, her brother had brought an enemy back to their base, but they could not even rough him up a bit for information without triggering a riot among the pilots in defense of Poe Dameron. 

“Poe risked everything for the Resistance,” Luke objected. “His life, his career, his sanity... It was time to give him something in exchange, don't you think?” 

“Is Poe worth your life and all the information Finn can still give us?” 

“Leaving people behind, now? I didn't know we could afford it... and I thought we knew better,” he snarled. “Don't worry, I'm sure you and the council will be creative regarding Hux's fate. I must confess, however, that I only have one idea for Kylo Ren. And it doesn't involve bringing him home.” 

“Luke, he needs -” 

“Leia, he murdered his own father in cold blood. He killed children in their sleep. He ordered the slaughter of unarmed civilians several times. He tortured Poe and Rey, almost crippled Finn, and he used one of the most sacred bonds in all the cultures of the galaxy to torment two people he hates. Not to forget that he took control of the First Order after killing Snoke, instead of coming back to you, or running away. The only thing he needs is a swift end. Snoke's death didn't change anything. It made him worse, even.” 

While the Skywalker siblings debated over Ren's fate, Rey and Finn watched over Poe and Hux. Both men were now asleep in the medbay after surgery and a bacta treatment. They had been laid side by side, a lot of their skin covered in bandages. Hux woke first and, not noticing Rey and Finn's presence, reached to touch Poe's hand. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered.


	4. Contacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently some tumblerista that _will_ remain anonymous got squicked by this story. It’s not like it’s tagged with **‘blood’** and **‘body horror’** , eh, and the flowers system is totally not explained as a preface to the first chapter. Foutu cornichon.

The pilot emerged from his sedated sleep several hours later, frowning when he noticed Hux on the next bed.

“Why would - oh... so it's him.” 

He was so exhausted he could not even manage to get angry. He had known his mate was working for the First Order anyway, but Hux of all people… How was he ever going to explain _that_ to his father? Poe was beginning to believe that either the Force or Fate were out to get him. 

“Indeed,” Luke confirmed from the pilot’s bedside. “Believe it or not, he still tried to warn us that it was a Jedi trap.” 

“I'm less than a meter away,” Hux protested in a low voice, startling them both. “I can talk.” 

Poe straightened against his pillow and turned towards his soulmate. 

“Did you know?” he demanded. 

“Not until Jakku, and your capture. But... before that... I was eleven when a... flower from Yavin appeared on my arm... My father was... displeased that I was paired... with a Rebel scum. His words. Not mine.” 

“He beat you for that,” Poe stated grimly. “I found out soon enough.” 

“How did Ren discover your bond with Poe?” Luke inquired. 

“Right after... D'Qar. Dameron must have been injured, and I was... in the medbay as well... when Ren burst in there and saw... that red flower in my chest. Put two and two together. You know… what happened after.” 

His eyes were closing against his will, and Luke stopped the questioning, allowing both men to rest. Finn obviously had more to ask Hux but he followed Luke out, planning on coming back later. 

*** 

Poe and Hux were left alone for half a day after that, except for a nurse droid checking on their injuries and declaring their evolution satisfying. The two men observed each other carefully, warily even, asking about the moment the first marks had grown on them, almost shyly, as if afraid to trigger another growth of unwanted sprouts should they try physical contact. 

Poe was relieved that Hux did not seem to resent him for the pain Kylo Ren had inflicted – they had already enough between them as it was; for his part, the pilot could not feel any anger towards the other man, for Ren's madness at least. None of them had chosen to be bonded this way, nor have it used against the other. But where could they go from there? They were sworn enemies and would gladly kill each other. They were too different. Or perhaps not so much, Poe reflected. There were a few similarities in their lives, when one looked a bit closer. 

*** 

During the following week, several of Poe's pilots stopped by to pay him a visit, which could have turned awkward if Hux had not diplomatically pretended to be asleep every time. Finn, however, wanted to see him awake. 

“I'm not going to shoot him,” he told the medic for the tenth time at least. “I just want to ask him a question.” 

The staff finally relented and allowed him to speak with Hux, after checking him for weapons and toxins, much to the young man’s irritation. As if he was going to endanger Poe’s life! Rey would cut him from her life entirely if he did something so foolish. 

When Finn reached the former general, the man was watching over Poe like a hawk, while the pilot slept soundly. There was no disgust in Hux's expression, though, nor anger. Just a pinch of curiosity, as he seemed too tired for anything more. Finn cleared his throat, disturbing Hux from his contemplation. His pale eyes settled on the former trooper. 

“Mr... Finn, is it now?” 

The younger man nodded. 

“I need you to answer one question honestly,” he said, “and we won't see each other again after that.” 

“Fair trade.” 

“You had access to my file, right?” 

The ex-general nodded. 

“So what was it? Rey got three sets of flowers when I was injured. How is it possible?” 

Something akin to sadness clouded Hux's eyes for a moment before he replied in a hushed, raspy voice. 

“File PH2-0915,” he recited. “Project Harvester phase two, ninth subject of the fifteenth year of research. You were not taken but created for the purposes of this project, apparently using three different sets of DNA from anonymous donors. Not Force-sensitive enough for their experiments, so they dropped you in to the stormtrooper program. But enough that it helped you resist the original conditioning, and escape later.” 

“I'm a... lab rat?” 

Hux had closed his eyes, already tired, but he heard Finn nonetheless. 

“Only if you decide so.” 

They observed each other awkwardly for a moment, then Finn left, no doubt to share what he had learned with Rey. 

*** 

It took both Hux and Poe close to three weeks to be allowed out of the medbay. If the pilot was immediately reintegrated into his squadron, Hux was promptly locked up in a cell. 

“What d'you think they'll do with him?” Snap wondered some days later as they ate in the mess hall. 

Poe shrugged. 

“Either they keep him in jail for life, or exile him to a colony. I'd vote for the later. You always need a skilled engineer in a colony, and working there is a penance in itself.” 

“True. But Kylo Ren could try and get him, then,” Jessika pointed out. 

“I know. Kriff, it's really complicated,” Poe sighed. “I know I shouldn’t, but I can't help feeling a bit sorry for the guy.” 

“After the beating you both took,” Karé said kindly, “that's not unexpected, you know.” 

“Thanks for the support, guys,” Poe told them warmly. 

“No one has a say in their mate's identity,” Snap replied wisely. “It is known. I honestly can't see why the Force would pair the two of you, but well... maybe some good can come out of it, provided we work a bit on -” 

His voice died out, his eyes moving to Poe's throat. 

“What is it?” Dameron asked, feeling the telltale burn of a flower appearing on his skin. 

Jess gulped. 

“Razorblade. All across your neck.” 

Poe sprang from his chair. 

“What the hell are they doing?” he roared. 

Running to the detention block, they found Hux's cell empty. 

“Where is he?” Poe snapped at the nearest guard. 

“They t... took him to... to the medbay, sir,” the girl stuttered, stepping back as if afraid to be hit. 

Poe turned on his heels and strode to the infirmary, Snap and Pava still behind him. They arrived right as the commanding officers were exiting the rooms with satisfied expressions. 

“Ah, perfect timing, _Captain_ Dameron,” Major Ematt greeted him coldly. “We have some news for you.” 

Poe knew immediately he was not going to like them. They had wanted to get rid of him for so long, and they had found a way at last. 

“The Council decided Starkiller's fate. He will be exiled to one of our newest colonies and will remain there until his death. You will make sure he does not escape.” 

“You're sending me there as well. I see... Well done. This way you can even pretend to be merciful. Tell me, do I really bother you _that_ much?” Poe snarled. “Arranging an 'accident' would be easier, don't you think? It would kill us both, double bonus for you.” 

“That will be enough, Captain. Consider yourself lucky that it is a colony and not a high-security prison.” 

“So generous indeed. We'll make good use of it, don't worry. I'll make sure we _both_ outlive every single one of you.” 

This being said, Poe walked past them, bumping hard into the Major's shoulder in passing, and entered the medbay. 

Hux was curled in a tight ball on his bed, his hands clutching his throat while a nurse was trying to pry his fingers apart to treat whatever injury had been inflicted. 

“Please, let me see! I cannot check the bandages if you remain like this, sir.” 

“What happened?” Poe demanded. 

The nurse startled and Hux, seeing he had visitors, turned further on the bed to hide his wound. 

“I... I don't know why... he was brought here and the council ordered to have... his vocal cords... removed.” 

“And Kalonia accepted to do it?” 

Snap could not believe it. The poor nurse nodded. 

“Leave us,” Poe ordered them. 

Something in his voice made them scamper; then he was alone with Hux. 

Poe walked around the bed so he could face the other man and sat on the edge of the mattress, prompting Hux to coil even tighter. 

“Please, let me see,” he requested, not unkindly. 

Hux uncurled slowly and straightened against the headboard, his eyes red-rimmed in a sickly pale face. His fingers left his throat, exposing a thin red line across the skin, some bruising and the black thread of stitches. Poe felt bile rise in his own throat and fought back the nausea when he considered how Hux was awake and alert so soon after the surgery. Had they even drugged him? 

“I'll fetch some ice for the swelling,” he offered. “That will numb the wound a bit as well. Fine?” 

Hux nodded minutely. 

“And I'll tell the nurse to apply a bacta patch.” 

The redhead blinked his agreement and Poe quickly went to the mess hall to find a handful of ice cubes. He came back with a dozen, wrapped three in a towel and gave them to Hux, who accepted gratefully. 

“Why did they do that?” Poe murmured, more to himself than as a real question. 

Hux used his free hand to mime writing. Poe looked around for a datapad, finally getting his comlink out to let the other man type on the virtual keyboard. 

_Gave choice: lose eyes, or voice, or ears, or legs. All suicidal on colony, cept voice._

“And they're sending me with you.” 

_Yes._

“You knew?” 

_Believe Ren still linked to your mind._

Poe shuddered. 

_Organa confirmed._

He sighed in defeat. If he truly was such a threat to the Resistance... 

_Banta shit. Would be silly to get link to man soon executed. Link is with the girl, not you._

“Master Skywalker could test that, but of course he's away on a mission with Rey. How convenient... Why would the General do that?” 

Hux pondered that for a moment before typing: 

_Still wants to catch her son and bring him home, suppose. Keeping the girl is way to that._

“Rey should have killed him when she had the opportunity. Twice already,” Poe groused. 

_Agreed._

Poe smiled sadly. To keep himself busy, he picked a small tube of bacta and once Hux had removed his ice cubes, the pilot began to carefully rub the gel on his throat. Apart from a sigh, Hux did not react. He kept his eyes closed, his fits gripping the sheet, causing Poe to shorten the treatment. 

“I'll do it again later, when you feel better.” 

As he put the tube back on the bedside, Hux grabbed his wrist and gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over the bone. 

“You're welcome.”


	5. New world

Four days later, during night shift so no one would interfere, both men were put in a shuttle departing for Astuda, a newfound colony at the edge of the Unknown Regions. Their luggage were sparse. Each settler could bring thirty kilos of equipment, tools and clothes included. Gadgets like personal datapads were not allowed. Force only knew how, Hux had managed to gather some belongings, and Poe suspected the hand of a well-intentioned nurse or pilot. His bag included a small medikit, socks, a spare pair of boots, a set of tools, two knives and warm clothes for winter. Poe could not help feeling a bit apprehensive regarding said winters. Being born and raised on a tropical world, he had little experience with snow and low temperatures. Hux, on the other hand, did not seem disturbed by the prospect. Mostly because he spent a good deal of time sleeping in their cabin to recuperate from the surgery or learn some elements of sign language. Poe read a lesson or two with him, as they would not be able to write down everything they had to communicate.

*** 

Astuda was much, much worse than Poe had expected. He had assumed there was at least a kind of spatioport or a station, with a small city around it, but he was sorely disappointed. The shuttle landed on a pad of flattened ground from which several earthen trails led into a mountain range. And that was all. 

The two dozen settlers left the ship hesitantly, while three people observed them with a critical eye from the edge of the landing pad. They introduced themselves as the administrators of three villages perched in the mountains, ten began selecting people according to the needs of their little communities. 

At some point, Hux and Poe were almost separated, until the pilot pointed their status as soulmates, which allowed them to remain together. Hux cast him a curious look. Poe was hard-pressed to justify himself. 

“You're not even recovered... and I know zero about this sector. Mutually beneficial, right?” 

From his expression, Hux took his arguments with a large pinch of salt. 

They had no time to 'debate' about it, as the man who had selected them urged his small troop on the path. 

“Better reach the high ground soon... and the water, too. Most of all, the water,” he grumbled. 

Poe and Hux followed, frowning, along with the nine men and women picked with them. 

They walked for several hours on stony paths among trees, then meadows of waist-high yellowing grass littered with mossy rocks. Poe assumed that fuel had to be sparse for them to go on foot with their luggage. Hux did his best not to lag behind but he would be completely exhausted by the evening, Poe estimated. Even though in better shape, himself had some troubles keeping pace with their guide. When Poe offered to help, however, Hux firmly refused and stubbornly carried on. Poe did not insist. So far, pride was the only thing Hux had left. 

The village they reached after crossing a river on a raft was on a plateau surrounded by thick copses of larches, and unlike anything Poe had seen until then. It comprised twenty houses or so, built with earthen walls and so densely covered with grass and flowers that they looked like tiny hills with a door, windows and solar cells. Uncommon but rather sweet, a bit like an illustration from a child’s book. Hux seemed pleased when he caught sight of this architecture, anyway. 

“Looks familiar?” 

Hux nodded. 

“You had something like this on Arkanis?” 

Another nod and he mimed someone using a fishing rod. A fisherman's village then. They had circled two streams and a lake while climbing there, so the analogy was appropriate. 

Their guide, a burly, brown-skinned man named Arlo, led them to what passed for the village square. 

“Welcome to the colony of Astuda,” he said curtly. “This planet is in the first step of colonization so we have to build everything from scratch. There's thankfully plenty of water and the soil gives good harvests so no one will starve. What you didn't bring with you, you'll have to make it yourselves. That includes the houses. We have little fuel as it is, so use the speeders scarcely. And one last thing: never go in the plains alone, particularly when it's hot. They are infested with voracious. Now that's been said, find a place for your house. 

“What is a voracious?” Poe asked as he scanned the place for a manageable location. 

“Look like crabs,” an older resident replied, “save they don't like water so we stay this side of the river. They always travel in big packs, like blue and green floods in the plains, and they eat every pinch of meat they find on their path. Yours included.” 

Poe gulped. How long were they supposed to survive there, exactly? 

Hux seemed undisturbed by the revelation. As Poe joined him, he pointed to a small elevation that would protect them from the worst of the northern winds. It would make a good setting for a house. 

Poe set up the tent provided by the colonial administration and they settled for the night, unfolding their sleeping bags before quickly eating a meal of protein bars and self-heating rations. 

Hux slept like a log on that night, but Poe had a hard time finding rest. His whole world had been swept from under his feet, his career turned to ashes, and he was now stranded on some backwater planet with grumpy settlers, carnivorous landcrabs and a soulmate he did not want for company. 

*** 

On the following morning, they woke for the first time in decades to the sound of birds singing all around the village. A cup of instant caf and a ration later, Hux had borrowed several rolls of ropes and small stakes, and began to draw the outlines of their future house. Poe helped him more to keep himself busy than because he really cared. They would not need something huge, but there should still be enough space to accommodate visitors. Better not play the asocial neighbors, given their living conditions. 

It took them several hours, and past lunchtime, before they managed to design something they agreed on, with a common room, a place for a small kitchen, the equivalent of two spare rooms... Arlo cast a look at it and approved the idea. 

“Now, you just have to pick a shovel and dig it up.” 

The walls of the house would be made in part with the earth excavated from the hole they began digging in the ground. The rest of the community joined them and with sixty adults working on it, they reached the optimal depth in just a day. They let the ground tamp down and went to help on another building site in the meantime. Hux had a hard time working in those conditions but he refused to stop. Poe pretended not to notice. Soon, however, Arlo realized the man could not keep up and gave him other tasks, such as preparing the water conveyance for the newest houses. Hux was also quite skilled at sewing, they discovered. So he started taking hems, mending tears, making easy things like sheets or thick winter curtains for the houses already built. Poe remembered his more than clumsy attempts with his old leather jacket and swallowed his pride before asking Hux to teach him. The most annoying part was sliding the thread through the eye. The rest went easier than Poe had expected. Linen, hemp and nettles grew in plenty around the village so they would not lack for fabric anytime soon. Shipments of synthetic products would have to wait, probably... or would never come. 

No one ever asked them how and why they had been sent to that colony. Poe had noticed some people bearing scars from blaster bolts or vibroblades and a week after their arrival, as the settlers helped set the beams to support their future roof, Hux signaled him a woman with a gang tattoo. The Republic was pouring there every soul they did not want in their perfect world, it seemed. 

And no news from the outside world. Poe would have liked to know how the war was going, whereas Hux seemed indifferent. News from Kes would have helped appease him as well. 

After sixteen days of hard work under the late summer sun, the outside walls of the house, the slopped corridor that led to the main room and the partitions had been built. Now the new inhabitants ‘only’ had to arrange the inside. Two small rocket stoves would serve for heating the house, cooking and warming water, so the first one had been inserted in the wall between the future kitchen and bathroom, while the second now stood between the soon-to-be bedroom and the annexe. 

That was where Poe and Hux lived, until they had some furniture. 

It was really going back to pre-lightspeed era, Poe thought, even though all the tasks he had scheduled kept him busy and prevented him from brooding too much. He discovered thus the fine art of woodworking, or a rustic version of it at least, while Hux began to dabble into vegetal dyes. He tried various flowers and berries, and Hux would often come back in the evenings with his hands red or blue, and some samples of the day's experiments. Poe realized that the other man wanted his opinion on the different hues he had obtained so far: cherry and wine reds, dandelion yellows, some navy and indigo blues. 

“I like this one,” he said once pointing to a light blush. “It's warm, but not aggressive. Looks really good.” 

Hux seemed pleased and stored his samples away for later. 

*** 

Several days later, as Rey had come back from her search for artifacts with Master Luke, Poe’s friends were reading report after report, gathered around a console, to try and find where he had been sent, so far to no avail. 

“Kriff that, he can’t have vanished from the galaxy!” Snap groused. 

“There are still many uncharted worlds,” Jessika replied. “Or planets that have not been officially recorded yet because their exploration is still in progress.” 

“Does it reduce our field of investigation?” Finn wondered. 

“A bit,” Jess confirmed. “I suppose communications can’t be available on a daily basis, nor to everyone on site, else Hux could find a way to call for help. That will help us sort all the planets on the list.” 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if he took care of Ren for us...” the young man grumbled, Rey patting his shoulder in agreement. 

Ren had left a permanent mark on him – the surgery and therapy he had undergone allowed him to walk again unimpaired, but the scars would remain for the rest of his life. To cure the galaxy of that particular infection would satisfy Finn greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voracious are inspired by a similar and equally unpleasant species in the comics 'Lanfeust de Troy' (not sure it was translated into English, though).


	6. Thawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *....* indicates sign language from this chapter onwards.

Autumn arrived and twice a week, Poe found himself following a group of villagers in the forest surrounding their camp to harvest fruits and mushrooms that would complete the cereals and vegetables cultivated around the houses, along with salted or smoked fish and game. So far, eating the goats that grazed nearby was out of the question, since they were needed for milk, cheese and wool. When the herd grew, they would consider a barbecue, but not yet. Poe was not really in a hurry to taste goat meat, anyway, though some of the other residents assured him it was decent.

The house he shared with Hux had not progressed much. They had a small, low table in the annexe, a pair of stools and some shelves, but that was it. The bedroom was empty and they still used their sleeping bags, while the kitchen could be considered as completed. Consciously or not, Poe thought that if he worked in earnest in the house, it would mean he had given up on any hope to ever leave the planet and go back home. Hux would sigh each time he looked at the pile of sheets he had sewn, not to mention the blankets he had gotten from the village's weaver in exchange for babysitting her children and helping her with the harvest. He had learned the basics of sign language, or traced words in the dirt with a stick, but his communication remained limited nonetheless. He was as unhappy as Poe, though for different reason and when winter came, their situation looked as bleak and hopeless as the plains spreading at the foot of their mountains. 

*** 

Snow fell in a thick layer that covered everything in a white coat muffling all the usual sounds of birds and other creatures. Poe, unfamiliar with the phenomenon, decided to go out for a walk and to explore a bit. 

*Be careful, the snow may hide holes in the ground,* Hux advised. 

“I'll take a walking stick. It'll be all right,” Poe assured, not willing to discuss more. 

He was relieved to escape from the village for a while. The place remained unfamiliar to him, would never be a home. Home was the thick jungle of Yavin IV, its sonorous birds and delicate butterflies, its warm streams and colorful flowers. Not this ghost of a landscape covered in a white shroud. 

Poe walked for an hour before the sun began to set and he turned back towards the village. To make the trip shorter, he decided to cut through a small clearing rather than bypass it, never suspecting there could be anything but firm ground under the snow. 

*** 

Poe had been gone for three hours and Hux began to fret in earnest. Night had fallen and without a light, the man could get lost in the woods, a dangerous occurrence given the low temperatures. So he went to Texal and Sora's house for help. He had sewn most of their linen during autumn so he could ask for a favor, certainly. 

Texal did a double take when he found Hux on his threshold but recovered quickly enough. 

“What's the problem, Tage?” 

*Poe's missing. Three hours gone.* 

The couple put their coats and boots on, and went out with him, equipped with weighted staffs. It had not snowed again so Poe's footprints were still noticeable in the thick white crust that covered the ground. It took them about half an hour to reach the farthest point of his walk; while he had wandered, they had walked as fast as they could. 

“Here!” Sora called. “I found him!” 

Poe was lying on the bank of a small lake, curled up on himself to try and stay warm, his clothes drenched and covered in a thin layer of frost. His pulse was slow, his skin cold and damp. Texal had brought a comlink and this time, Arlo accepted to lend them a speeder. They were back in the village in ten minutes, Texal and Sora taking Poe inside while Hux ran to put water to warm on the stove, along with the broth he had made the day before, and one of the few towels they owned. Then he went into the annexe to assist Texal. They quickly divested the pilot of his cold clothes, Hux looking away before he could help it. 

“Come on, you guys fuck with the lights off?” Sora tried to joke. 

He shook his head. 

“But you sleep together, right?” 

Another 'no'. 

“I thought you were soulmates...” 

A nod followed by fingers twisting together to say “It's complicated.” 

“Right. So, you know the drill: no frictions, rise the room temperature slowly and give him something warm to drink, several times, in small quantity. No alcohol.” 

Hux agreed. He was somewhat familiar with the procedure from the Academy. 

Texal left soon after to check on their son, but Sora remained for a while, holding Poe's head as Hux spooned some warm broth into his mouth. 

“You care for him,” she stated. 

A nod. 

“Does he know?” 

*Doesn't care,* the angry gesture that followed told her. *He loves another.* 

“I'm so sorry, dear...” 

He shrugged. He was used to having his affections turned against him and repaid with abuse. At least Dameron had never beaten him, and even showed a bit of sympathy after his surgery. 

Sora left the house some time later, Hux remaining alone with Poe. Every hour he would add a log in the stove, checking the temperature of the room. In between, he dipped a towel in the bucket of warm water by the stove and delicately dabbing Poe's skin with it. The pilot had returned to a relatively normal color, the blue tinge receding from his lips and hands. Hux would have to be patient and keep his fingers crossed so that Poe had not suffered any brain damage. He sat on the bench, Poe's head resting on his lap, and he slowly fell asleep like that, his hand idly playing with the pilot's hair. 

*** 

Poe emerged from what seemed to be some kind of warm, fuzzy cocoon. His limbs felt leaden, uncoordinated, and it took him several tries before his vision stopped swimming when he opened his eyes. 

He was lying on the bench facing the stove, covered by a light blanket, his head resting on... someone's lap? 

It took him a conscious effort to raise his eyes and he was astonished - as much as he could feel anything - to find that his carer was no one else than Hux. 

The redhead was still sound asleep, propped against the wall, one hand resting on Poe's chest. The pilot tried to move his legs but soon discovered that he was about as weak as a newborn. His agitation, however, woke Hux. Noticing Poe's return to consciousness, a shy smile grew on his face. 

*You feel better?* 

Poe nodded slowly, the movement bringing the previous vertigo back. 

*Want to drink?* 

Poe agreed again. He was parched, and starving as well. Hux carefully disentangled himself from the pilot and went to the kitchen. Poe noticed only then that he was naked under the blanket. What had happened, exactly? On his life, he could not remember sleeping with the former general. 

Hux came back with a clay mug full of warm broth that Poe drank gratefully, as he was shivering. 

“What happened?” he asked between two sips. 

*Don't remember?* 

“I went for a walk but... I don't know how I made it back to the house.” 

*Stepped on ice. Cracked and you fell in the water. Almost dead from cold.* 

Poe gulped. And did a double take when he noticed Hux's worried expression, and how he had bitten his nails in his anxiety. 

*Why?* 

At first he did not understand the question, then it dawned on him. 

“Oh.. oh non, I didn't... I didn't try and kill myself, I swear! It was only an accident. I'm not familiar with such a thick snow and I thought... it was just a clearing. Didn't suspect there water under it. I know better... now.” 

The sneeze he had felt building up suddenly exploded out of him, prompting Hux to tut like a disapproving nurse. 

*Thanks for honesty. Don't know what to do if you die.* 

He had apparently forgotten, in his distress, that he would die as well... Poe sniffled, wishing for a handkerchief. 

“Providing you don't follow me in the grave, you're a smart man, Hugs. You adapt to everything,” he pointed out. 

*Worried about you*, Hux admitted. 

Poe reached and took his hand, hiding his relief and pleasant surprise at those words. 

“Thank you.” 

*** 

Poe remained abed for two more days, until he grew restless and decided to get up, at least to take a shower. He draped himself in the blanket, prompting a little snort from Hux when he saw the pilot's new clothing style. 

*Very elegant.* 

“Oh, come on...” Poe grumbled, earning another snort. 

The tiny bathroom was the only place where they had put some color on the walls, mixing a pinch of copper oxide with the whitewash to give them a light mint green sheen. The bottom of the shower had been tiled with pebbles to direct the water into the drain and the sides, protected with slabs of slate. Not bad, for complete amateurs. Poe filled two buckets from their cistern and let the warm on the stove while he examined his hands and feet. He had been lucky not to lose more than a bit of skin on two fingers and the tip of his nose. He had also lost some weight, come to think about it. 

The shower put him in a better mood and once he was dried and clothed again, he wandered into the kitchen to see if Tage needed help. 

He found him at the counter, chopping carrots for their dinner. 

“What can I do for you?” 

Hux pointed to a pair of onions and some leeks. Poe picked a knife and carefully began to peel the vegetables. It seemed his hands had recovered their usual steadiness. Good. He certainly did not want to add a fingertip in the soup... 

“Do we still have whitewash left?” he asked. “I think we could use it for this room. White walls would really make it look more luminous.” 

Hux cast him a curious glance and nodded. 

“Good. I'll give it a try on tomorrow.” 

They ate their dinner of soup and salted fish without any other 'conversation' and checked the stoves before going to bed. Poe thought he had never slept so much than during that winter... not that he complained. He had a lot of lose time to catch up. 

*** 

On the following morning, he found a bucket of whitewash and a brush waiting for him. Chuckling, he began to empty the kitchen from the utensils and foods stored there, opened the window and set to work. By midday the walls were covered in a layer of whitewash, giving a much more polished aspect to the room. They would need some wax to waterproof the whole thing, though. 

Hux was smiling approvingly nonetheless, which somehow sent all kinds of butterflies in Poe's belly, before he covered up by resetting everything he had taken out back in its rightful place. Hux had not been idle either and had drawn design patternsfor all their future furniture, which Poe wanted to amend slightly. 

“You so sure about two beds?” he asked in a falsely light tone. “We might have to change that one day, who knows?” 

Hux looked puzzled. 

*Know when not welcome.* 

Poe sighed, seeing where this was going, but did not give up. 

“I know I've been an ass for the past months. I was furious at being dragged here without any way out and I took it out on you, which was completely unfair since you had no say in it either. For that, you have my apologies.” 

*Used to it*, Hux commented, somewhat mollified. *At least you don't hit.* 

“Damned by faint praise,” Poe muttered. “Anyway, I want to change that.” 

The other man merely raised an eyebrow. 

“You took care of me in spite of everything, so it's only honest to repay you for your kindness - aat... ! I didn't say you were completely disinterested here, but I still appreciate the gesture.” 

*You learn. Good.* 

“Yeah... you'll make a true politician out of me in no time,” Poe snickered. 

Hux emitted a snort that could pass for a laugh, clearly enjoying the banter. 

“So... still up for making two beds, or do you accept me as an occasional warm bottle?” 

Hux blinked owlishly at him before - at last - cracking up, silent laughter shaking his shoulders as he sat on one of their wooden stools. Poe felt bold enough to crouch by his side and take his hand, which Hux did not withdraw. They remained that way for a moment, Poe leaning against Hux's thigh, the redhead's free hand resting on his shoulder. He had missed that, the simple intimacy of a touch from someone you... trusted, in fact. Instead of unease, it filled Poe with a newfound calm. 

*** 

The following morning saw a renewal of activity in the house. They traced all the patterns they needed and decided to start with the simplest articles of furniture they lacked: a table and two benches for the common room. 

Simple it might be but there were, during the next days, several sessions of trial and error, along with some fingers unfortunately caught between board and hammer. They managed to build their pair of benches and their table nonetheless, and even paint them. Poe felt incredibly proud of himself, but who could blame him this time? Woodworking was a new skill for him and for Hux as well, after all. Making the redhead smile was another set of skills entirely, but the pilot trusted that he would master it in time, too. 

*** 

“Well, they're not on Lah'mu nor Eadu, nor Wobani”, Master Luke stated. “I have called all the contacts I could think of and so far, no one managed to locate our lovebirds. At least Kylo Ren is not progressing any more than us.” 

Finn grimaced at the term ‘lovebirds’ as it was not something he would willingly associate to Poe and Hux. Master Luke was still a tad too optimistic in spite of everything, it seemed. 

“I managed to sneak into his mind once or twice,” Rey commented, “even if it's getting harder. Either he developed a specific block or there's less of his mind left to invade... bah, not the point. Apparently, he's lost several officers during the last few months, either executed or drove to desertion.” 

“And yet we've never seen any of them on our doorstep,” Jessika pointed out. “They don't seem in a hurry to join us. Back to the Unknown Regions, you think?” 

“It's likely,” Luke replied. “They know they will not receive a warm welcome here, so why would they risk their life? A comfortable anonymity is certainly preferable.” 

The First Order's databases were far more extended than the Resistance's, Finn reflected, so they would probably have more clues available to find Hux. He had to prevent that, no matter the cost. The former general was far too dangerous to be allowed back into their ranks.


	7. Burning bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the rating goes up a bit.

It had stopped snowing for several days, but the clear blue sky had come with even lower temperatures, so low in fact that no one needed a freezer at home. Probably to keep his face relatively warm while he worked outside, Hux did not shave as regularly, and his stubble had turned into a short, bright copper beard.

“Suits you,” Poe remarked. “You should keep it.” 

*You try?* 

“Nah, I'm not too fond of the pirate look, honestly. And it itches like hell.” 

Hux rolled his eyes but did not press further. 

*** 

When they were not searching for Poe, Finn and Rey spent most of their waking time training with Master Luke. Officially it was to help the young man with his recovery, as a way to get physical therapy even though the Resistance remained short on medical staff. In truth, Skywalker wanted to check how much exactly Finn was in touch with the Force – and offer him some time with Rey far from the eyes and comments of the rest of the little army. 

Finn’s mastery of the arcane arts would never allow him to defy gravity, Luke found soon enough, nor to bend someone else’s mind to his will, but his awareness of his surroundings and reflexes were far above average, for a start, even with the sequels of his injury. The training also allowed his relationship with Rey to develop and bloom into something that would certainly become a happy, life-long commitment. She was so pleased to teach him moves, and how to focus on a specific sound to track its origins… Soon she would take charge of the lessons all by herself and Luke could rest a bit. He was not a young, energetic farmer anymore! 

And if his students suddenly decided to share the same bedroom while on base, and emerged every morning together, well… all the better. 

*** 

Mid-winter on Astuda passed with a simple celebration in the village's common house, a long, low building erected close to the stream that bent around their settlement. Preserved fish and river shrimps, tubers soup, fresh bred right out the oven, pancakes dripping with honey, homemade herbal teas and moonshine: nothing like a fancy supper in the Core but it was shared with good company. 

By the time Hux and Poe left the feast, each holding carefully a small lantern to light their path, they were both experiencing a pleasant buzz due to the alcohol and were leaning against each other to walk, for once not caring about appearances nor anything else. 

Even inside their house, Poe had no wish to leave the other man's side. That would mean losing the warmth and support he provided. And as Hux soon discovered, a drunk Poe was quite similar to an affectionate octopus: he would cling to you with all his limbs and it was close to impossible to untangle yourself from him. Not that Hux really minded; once they were both in their sleeping bags, Poe seemed quite content with nestling against the other man's chest with a satisfied purr. No harm done… 

*** 

On the following morning, however, things got quite awkward as they both emerged from sleep with a hangover and a not so discreet morning wood. Hux blushed a fierce red and extracted himself from Poe's embrace in haste. In spite of himself, the pilot was stung by that reaction. Either Hux thought getting _that_ close was a mistake, or the situation had reminded him of something unpleasant. It must have been the former, as Hux seemed to calm down, and did not pull away when Poe reached for his hand. 

“You all right?” 

*Didn't take advantage of you drunk*, Hux quickly signed. 

So there lied the problem. Poe smiled in relief. 

“Never pinned you as that kind of person. And you were pretty drunk as well.” 

Hux rolled his eyes but did not protest any further. Instead he returned Poe's tentative touch, his fingers trailing along the pilot's cheek. 

Being touched with affection by your soulmate did not cause any mark to appear on the skin but often gave the receiver a clear view of their partner's feelings. And so Poe was thrown into a kaleidoscope of emotions: hesitation, wariness, hope... and a touch of tenderness he had never expected to find. Poe's smile grew wider and he returned the gesture, slipping his fingers into Hux's hair, his short beard, on his shoulders... The redhead allowed him to do as he wished, basking in the attention and Poe's own feelings, the pilot trying to convey as clearly as he could how much he had come to enjoy Hux's presence in his life. He leaned forward to kiss the tip of Hux's nose. 

*Sure you're sober?* 

“Yeah, definitely. Ready to face the day? I believe we have at least one chest to build for our clothes.” 

*I'm on it when you are.* 

They ate a quick breakfast, all negative thoughts evaporated. The food and the warm tea dissipated the last remains of alcohol and they began to work, after a shower each, on yet another piece of furniture for their house. It was not a home yet, but it would be, Poe decided. He would not let anyone rob him of the happiness he had just found. 

*** 

Four days later, the chest had been nailed, sanded and painted with the last dregs of their batch of whitewash. Inexperienced as they were, they each got several new flowers on their hands, all the marks thankfully fading quickly. 

They spent the last part of winter with such small tasks, preparing another bucket of paint in the garden for the bedroom, Hux picking some powdered ochre to recreate the light red that Poe had liked so much. The wall facing the window was left white, while the others received a distemper of color. The room was left to dry and while Hux busied himself with sewing a new shirt for his wardrobe, Poe traced a frieze of geometric shapes in the layer of paint, which he began to fill with shards of the stones they had used for the bathroom and the tiles of the main room, which had been kept on a corner, in case they would be needed again. 

He had done about half the length of the frieze when evening set; Hux was obviously pleased with the result and since speech was unavailable, he planted a quick kiss on Poe's cheek to thank him for his efforts. Once again, the pilot felt nothing but warmth and tenderness. He would not mind those lips somewhere else... But patience. He would not force anything. 

Poe would say later that their relationship definitely thawed with the return of spring. There were so many things to do, and so little time ahead, that they had to communicate constantly, and the conversations covered personal topics more and more often, drifting far from gardening, new settlers or the creation of another orchard. 

“How do you think the war's going?” Poe wondered one day as they tended to their beans and salads. 

*With just Ren at the helm? Not good for the Order. Not sure the other side recruits easily without you as their poster boy.* 

“You estimate that Ren is unable to lead?” 

*Unable and unfit. He's not trusted and knows nothing of long-term strategy.* 

“I'd like to be there and fight,” Poe admitted. 

*I'd like you to live,* Hux retorted. 

His abrupt gestures signaled irritation and worry, and to pacify him, Poe reached and touched him. Far from calming Hux, it prompted him to act, pouncing on Poe and tackling him to the ground, his mouth pressing against the pilot's lips. Poe did not push him away, tightening his arms around him instead. They kissed almost furiously for a few minutes, pouring all their frustrations into it, hands pulling at clothes. When Hux reached for Poe's belt, however, the pilot stopped him. 

*Take me, damn it! I need that _now_!* 

“Not like this. I don't want to have you like an animal.” 

*But I am. 'Rabid cur', remember?* 

“None of that,” Poe stated firmly. “Give me a minute.” 

Going back inside, they went into the bedroom, Poe spreading their sleeping bags on the floor and adding the few pillows Hux had sewn during winter. Sitting on the makeshift bed, Poe patted the place beside him. Hux rolled his eyes for the show but indulged him nonetheless. Their clothes went off and they spent a moment retracing the mirror scars marring their bodies. Hux seemed quite contrite as he followed the lines left by the echo of his own electric burns on Poe's limbs. 

*Sorry he hurt you as well. I should have been more careful.* 

It was Poe's turn then to kiss him thoroughly, his arms wrapped around Hux's back and shoulders. 

“You're responsible for your own actions only. Force know it makes a lot. You must not apologize for Ren.” 

For emphasis, he hugged the other man to his chest, peppering his hair and face with little pecks. Hux tolerated the display for a moment before pushing Poe lightly onto the sleeping bags. He rose and made a quick trip to the bathroom to retrieve a small pot of lotion that Jess had slipped into Poe's bag before his departure. Not exactly ideal, but efficient enough to avoid accidents. 

Poe smiled as he watched Hux hurry, though it vanished when the redhead dropped to his knees between Poe's legs, then laid flat on the floor, his hands using the pilot's thighs as support, and began to suck lightly on the tip of his cock. That was probably the first time any part of Poe's was treated as a sweet. He laid back onto the sleeping bags, petting Hux's hair to let him know he enjoyed the treatment. He was languidly but steadily brought to full hardness, Hux withdrawing as soon as he got the desired result, picking the lotion to coat Poe's sex with it. 

“Things... I shouldn't do?” Poe inquired, his breath hitching as Hux began to prepare himself. 

The redhead wrapped his free hand around Poe's throat and squeezed briefly. 

“Got it. Any - anything else?” 

Hux shook his head, his hand still working diligently on himself. 

“I won't last long if you put that kind of show,” Poe warned. “Come here...” 

He pulled Hux onto his lap, the redhead straddling his hips and putting his hands on his shoulders for balance. Poe's erection was brushing against his backside, causing him to tense minutely. Hux raised his hips, Poe guiding him so he could lower himself on his cock. Hux took him in slowly, Poe helping him control his pace. Once he was fully seated, Hux let out a satisfied sigh, Poe rubbing the small of his back to encourage him. 

They began to move, hesitantly at first, still growing accustomed to each other, then more confidently, Poe gripping Hux's slim hips as the redhead twisted and clenched around him. It felt wonderful after almost three years of complete celibacy, even more given the trust it implied from both of them. 

Still holding onto Hux with one hand, Poe brought the other between the redhead's legs and began to caress him, lightly at first, then wrapped his hand fingers firmly around him, pumping in pace with his thrusts. Hux leaned over him to kiss him, his hands clutching Poe's shoulders. He came first, slipping bonelessly against Poe. A few more strokes and the pilot found his release as well. He had just enough strength to help Hux lift himself up before lying beside him, chest heaving. One of their discarded shirts was used as a towel. Poe grimaced as he sat up; the floor had not been kind to his back. 

“We're making that bed first thing tomorrow,” he declared. 

Hux emitted the rattling sound that served as his laugh, patting Poe's head with an indulgent smile. 

*Old man.* 

“Technically, you're the older one. And let's be honest, the comforts of technology left us a bit weak once we're in harsher conditions.” 

Hux nodded as he picked his clothes on the floor. 

*You don't mind?* 

“Mind what?” 

*Doing this when you don't love me.* 

“Hugs...” Poe sighed. “You touched me the other day. _Really_ touched me. You know how I feel. About you, I mean. I cannot say I'm truly, madly in love but I enjoy your company, and your sense of humor, and all the things you taught me. I might have loved someone else at a point, but I grew out of it. I admitted he did not want me as more than a friend. It stung, granted, but I finally accepted it.” 

*Thank you.* 

The kiss Hux left on his lips was quite tame compared to others they had shared, but so much sweeter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42°C in Paris... gah... I'm still picking myself from the puddle I melted into... Winter won't come soon enough.


	8. Paradise lost

Mid-spring found them settled at last, their house finally completed. They were now learning the fine art of tending to a vegetable garden on the long term. Poe remembered how he had processed as a child on his father's farm and Hux was a fast learner, so together they would manage a decent production. Poe wondered if he would be allowed to contact his father to give him some news - and get seedlings of devil's horn, the red spicy bean that made such delicious sauces back home.

One afternoon, their scout/huntress/trapper Alenor came to invite them for a walk and an observation of the planet's most deadly pest. 

They followed her down the mountain slopes towards the river that served as a border for their colony. The settlers were cheating a bit though, digging small channels to create islands where they could build a house and grow some crops, protected from the voracious as the critters were unable to swim. 

Alenor had brought binoculars in her bag and after observing the high grass for a while, she handed them to Hux. 

“There,” she said, pointing something. “Near the curve of the river.” 

Hux nodded with a grimace giving the binoculars to Poe. 

At first he saw nothing but a moving mass among the grass on the other side, which after adjusting the binoculars became a swarm of bright blue and metallic green insects crawling together by the thousands in search of a prey. They were indeed voracious enough to clean a man's bones in less than fifteen minutes, but as they were not poisonous, the unfortunate victim remained alive during a part of the process. Poe shuddered in disgust. 

They would have to be extra careful and clean the riverbanks of any item that could serve as a bridge. Several teams were sent to do so during the following days, everyone hoping that the melting water and the spring rains would be abundant enough to maintain the rivers level. 

Once this task had been accomplished, they carried on with taking care of their fields and gardens, and the numerous goats grazing around the village. One or two more shipments of settlers, and it would have reached its maximal capacity of two hundred people. From what Poe had heard, there were about eight thousand settlers living on the planet, a number increasing every month or so. He still enjoyed seeing new faces, of course, but he wished for an escape far less often than right after his arrival. Life was not unpleasant, after all; he had enough food, a comfortable house, some friends... and a soulmate who had become an anchor in his existence. They had never spent a night apart again since their first time together, and huddling under the blankets was not only for warmth. The hurried pace of their coupling had been replaced by something slower, softer, each man taking time to explore every inch of the other. Poe liked that, as he enjoyed waking every morning in a warm bed with his soulmate's arm lightly draped over him. 

It was the most peaceful had had known for years. 

*** 

Summer was well started and the first harvests had begun when the nearest landing pad signaled a shuttle approaching the village. As it happened, Poe was not home at that time, which probably saved his life. 

Casting a glance outside when he heard the ship's engine, Hux froze for a moment when he recognized Ren's personal shuttle. _How did he...?_

Shaking himself, he picked one of Poe's weapons and ran outside towards the first motojet he could find. Dodging people left and right, he managed to get a vehicle, and not a second too soon. 

Kylo Ren emerged from his shuttle, lightsaber in hand, his eyes glancing from house to house. He had been played, he realized. He could not sense the girl anywhere. He detected another familiar presence, however. Someone he had not heard of in almost a year. Hux was there. What a golden opportunity to finally get rid of that mongrel. Ren located him as he started the engine of a motojet. It amused him; Hux had no skills as a pilot and with the Force, following him would be child's play. 

*** 

From a nearby hill, a pair of binoculars observed the whole scene. _Just as planned. I'll just have to shoot Ren with the tranquilizer and Force-block after he takes care of that slimy redhead._

*** 

Hux did not exactly care where he was going, as long as it was far from the village and towards the river. He had to cross it before Ren caught up with him. After that... whatever happened, he had to survive. If he died, Poe would die with him and that was not an acceptable option. 

He could make out the glint of running water through the trees. Almost there... 

The roar of another motojet behind prompted him to accelerate again, barely avoiding several collisions and springing out of the forest onto the bank. As Hux pushed the engine into a last surge, the river appeared before him, waters gleaming under the sun. 

*** _Ah, here they are_ , another watcher thought with satisfaction. _Let Ren finish the job and he'll be too distracted to notice before we shoot him._

*** 

Hux barely had the time to cross before the Force took hold of his motojet, pushing it into a wide ark which ended in a sharp stop that threw him head first in the high grass. Hux rolled several times on the ground, trying to protect his head and neck. He finally stopped and slowly rose to his knees. A shadow fell on him and he felt invisible fingers close around his throat. Ren lifted him until his feet did not touch the ground any more. 

“I am so pleased to find you at last,” Ren told him with false affability. "I was so worried that the Resistance might have robbed me of my kill... Tell me, where is your soulmate now? Surely he did not stay long with you on this backwater sty?" 

The pressure increased and Hux began to suffocate. 

_I'm so sorry..._

“Oh yes you will be...” 

Behind Ren, the grass moved, the blades parting and rippling, closer and closer. 

_That's it..._ Hux thought desperately. _Faster, you bloody bugs!_

Ren abruptly released him when the first voracious bit into his leg. 

*** 

Poe was running towards the river, his brain on autopilot as grief and fear overwhelmed him. He had seen Ren's shuttle near the village and soon dark flowers had bloomed on his skin. His throat was swollen, a trickle of blood running onto his shirt as a hawthorn flower had burst from the flesh. 

He emerged on the riverside, frantically looking left and right to find Hux. He finally spotted him clinging to a rock in the middle of the current, too exhausted to cross without being swept away. Another villager arrived on Poe's heels with a long rope. 

“Tage!” 

When Hux noticed their presence, they tied a piece of wood to the rope and got ready to swing it. 

“We're going to throw you a rope. Grab it and we'll haul you to the bank.” 

He saw the other man nod and sent the rope circling above his head before throwing it. Hux caught it on the second try and they quickly dragged him toward their position. 

The redhead was shivering as the water from the mountain torrents streams remained icy in spite of the season. Poe ran to him, taking his drenched jacket and shirt off, using his own scarf to dry him as much as he could. Doing so, he noticed several round bite marks on Hux's arms and ankles. Poe dropped his makeshift towel, his hand going to his blaster. 

“Make sure no voracious crossed the river,” he ordered. “Tage, where's Ren?” 

Hux pointed to the other side of the river, towards a swarming mass of insects piling almost as high as an adult man. Poe felt bile rise in his throat when he noticed a hand still emerging from the swarm as if in supplication. It was quickly swallowed as well. The other settler turned away and hid behind a bush to be sick. 

Poe pulled Hux tighter against his chest, the redhead clinging to him like to a lifesaver. 

“It's over now,” the pilot whispered, rocking the other man gently. “He won't come back, it's all right. You're safe.” 

Hux did not calm down easily, though, and it took Poe several minutes to get him on his feet. They slowly walked back to the village, Hux gripping Poe's arm for support. Another surprise was awaiting them there, under the form of a Republic shuttle. And Skywalker. And the scavenger. Right then, both Force-users were busy holding a shooting match with two unknown civilians, a man and a woman. Whatever they had done, it had certainly put the two Jedis in a foul mood. 

“Did you even think about the consequences of your actions?” Skywalker was growling. “They would have _both_ died if your so-called plan had succeeded, and some of those settlers as well!” 

“Hux was supposed to be Ren's only target,” the man retorted. “Dameron would have been safe.” 

“He's Hux's soulmate, you cretinous jerk! To kill one is to kill the other, had you forgotten already? Anyway, you had no guarantee that Ren would not have gone after Poe.” 

“Would not have been a first,” Rey added. “Ah, here they are.” 

They must have made a rather pitiful sight, Poe thought, clinging to each other, Hux still dripping water. 

“Hello boys,” Rey greeted them. 

“Care to explain what happened?” 

“Leia sent two bounty hunters to capture and bring Ren back to our headquarters. Obviously, his intervention” - there she pointed a thumb towards Hux - “made it impossible.” 

“Wait a minute,” Poe said slowly, as he realized all the implications. “How did they know he would come here, and did they just use us as bait?” 

“Precisely,” Skywalker groused. “They used Maz's spy network to trick Ren into leaving the safety of his flagship. The two of you made such a tempting target that he could not resist.” 

“So,” Poe went on, “Leia lied about my supposed compromising behavior to isolate Hux and I, and then dropped as many hints to our location as she could so Ren would show up here.” 

Rey nodded. 

“In other words, this ruined my career, almost got me and my soulmate killed several times,” he snarled, “and these two have the nerve to act angry because we managed to get rid of that piece of shit?” 

He felt Hux's hand on his arm, a warning that he should calm down. It was never wise to lose control in the presence of Force-users, even when they were on your side. 

“Now that Ren is dead,” Luke chimed in, “our government might consider that your presence here is not mandatory anymore. As for my sister...” 

“You can tell her -” Poe began through gritted teeth, before he cut himself short. “I'm not leaving. People have been toying with my life one time too many. And it’s rather nice here, when psychopaths are not trying to kill us.” 

“I supposed as much,” the old master said with a smile. “Love is a powerful anchor.” 

Hux pressed himself a bit closer into Poe's side as one of the bounty hunters snorted. 

“Love? For that wretch? Someone must have clubbed you too hard. You could do much better.” 

“That will be enough,” Luke cut sharply. “We're going to leave and report. And we won't bother these young men again.” 

With that, he gently nudged Rey and they more or less marched the bounty hunters towards their transport, leaving the villagers stunned. 

Poe remained rooted on the spot, unable to completely process what he had just heard. Hux pulled him lightly by the hand and the pilot noticed that his partner was still shivering after his impromptu bath. 

They stumbled back home, their neighbors forming a kind of defensive circle around them until they crossed the threshold and closed the door. 

Poe vaguely remembered putting some water on the stove before he retreated to the bedroom, drained. He could not believe Organa had so callously played with his life. Was he worth so little? 

Hux found him still lost in thought, lying in the bed and staring at the ceiling. He did not move when Hux sat besides him, reaching cautiously to touch his arm. 

“I won't bite, Tage. I'm just so tired of everything.” 

*I know. I thought all of that was behind us.* 

“Well, now it is for sure. But we could have both done without today's episode, eh?” 

*Indeed.* 

Hux went to lie on the blankets, hoisting himself against the pillows so Poe could lay his head on his lap if he wanted to. 

The offer was accepted and Poe curled up with his arms around Hux's waist, head resting on his thigh as the other man petted his hair. 

“It's nice,” he sighed contentedly. "You know, once I would have given anything to go back to my squadron and fight." 

*I felt the same for a while*, Hux admitted. 

"But I've made my peace with it. I'm happy here. I built a house, I learned a lot of things, I" - he snorted - "I planted a whole garden... My father despaired of my attempts, he should like this one." 

Hux's fingers played with his earlobe for a moment, before he tapped Poe on the shoulder to signal he wished to lie down as well. Poe made room for him, turning on his side to face him more comfortably. 

"Would you mind if I try and get my father to visit? He could smuggle some items for the village at the same time, what do you think?" 

*I don't mind at all. And you will enjoy it, so how could I disagree?* 

"I'm not sure I've told you, Tage, but you're so good for me." 

*It's mutual.* 

“I mean, I'm in love with you.” 

That left Hux at a loss for words. He was still motionless and trying to process the concept when Poe slipped an arm around his waist, another around his shoulders, and pulled him in a tight embrace. Hux was dimly aware of fervent kisses pressed to his forehead, into his hair... then Poe's voice calling his name. 

"You all right?" 

*Fine. Just... floored, honestly.* 

"Is it so hard to believe you can be a lovable person?" 

*Mother might have told me. No one since.* 

Poe had nothing to say to hat. He kept petting Hux's hair and back until he felt the man relax against him. Soon he was drifting to sleep under Poe's watch. 

The pilot had truly been frantic when he had understood that Ren was chasing Armitage to the river. The thought of losing his former sworn enemy had become unbearable. He had not led about his feelings; he genuinely loved the other man and hoped that one day he would receive the same words from Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voracious also share some DNA with Legends' carnivorous beetles from Yavin IV.


	9. I wash my hands of this

A month after these events, Kes paid them a visit. He should not have been able to gain access to the colony so easily, so Poe suspected that Master Skywalker had put his influence to good use, and possibly requested help from some of his old smugglers friends – or perhaps had strong-armed Maz Kanata into providing this service.

Kes reached the village by the end of the morning, along with several bags of seeds and crates of supplies, and found his son tending to his vegetable garden along with Hux, both men harvesting their last tomatoes and cleaning around the future autumn squashes (the harvest promised to be bountiful, and certainly delicious). 

“Hello gentlemen,” he greeted them. 

“Papa!” 

Poe leaped to his feet, Hux following at a slower pace, a bit wary around his… father-in-law, or something like that. 

“I knew we could make a farmer out of you!” Kes joked as he pulled his son into a hug. “The place doesn't look bad.” 

“Wait until you've seen the inside. I dare say we did a nice job with it.” 

*I even managed to teach him to sew*, Hux pointed out helpfully. 

“A miracle in itself,” Kes deadpanned. “Let's see that house of yours.” 

Poe felt some trepidation as they entered. So far his father had not commented on Hux's continued presence nor questioned their relationship but it was only a matter of time before he asked. Both partners felt a bit like children grilled on a lesson while Kes studied their home. 

“Nice work,” he said at last. “Looks cozy. Who did what, exactly?” 

“I painted the walls, Hux did everything fabric-related and we built the furniture together. There were some... accidents,” Poe admitted with good humor. 

*Hammer and hands, usually,* Hux unhelpfully pointed out with a slight smirk. 

He was enjoying that way too much, Poe thought. 

Kes snickered at that, clearly picturing their attempts. Then, using the excuse that their spare room needed to be prepared for the night, Hux left father and son alone. 

“Tell me honestly, how are you after... the last events?” Kes asked immediately. 

“We've both recovered, I'd say. It helps to know that Ren will never come back. I won't either,” Poe added. “I'm not reenlisting after being used as bait for a psychopath. Nor for the fleet nor for anything political. I’m fed up with it.” 

“I know, hijo. Luke told me. You bet I had some words with Leia afterwards, but it was like talking to a wall. She thought that because Luke had managed to appeal to their father, then she would be able to do the same for her son. But he had no more motivation to go back than he had to go dark to begin with, I’d say.” 

Poe nodded sadly. 

“And what about you and your ginger?” Kes went on, sounding less serious already. “How does it go?” 

“Much better than I imagined at first,” Poe replied honestly. “We grew... accustomed to each other while making a life here, and... I know he cares; he can do that, when he's allowed to show that side of himself. He saved _both_ our lives when Ren came back and, well, it was not just because of the bond that I was very, very relived to find him alive. I’m glad to have him by my side.” 

“Good, good. I was doubtful at first, as you can guess, but... well... Just so that you know, things are changing in the capitol. They've just elected a new Chancellor, Versia Wanor, remember?” 

Poe had met her once or twice, perhaps, the hyperactive senator of Taldot. 

“She wants a real peace, though backed with a decent-sized military, rather than an unsteady armistice, and it's possible that some political prisoners will be allowed to leave the colonies and come back home, particularly if they were exiled there without a trial. With a bit of luck and many, many compromises, the two of you might settle on Yavin IV within a year or so, probably under supervision at first. Under strict control for at least a decade, as far as your Hux is concerned, of course, but since none of you ever stood trial or received a proper judgment...” 

Poe grinned. 

“That's wonderful! Tage, did you hear that?” 

Hux poked his head through the bedroom door and signaled, grinning, that he had, indeed, heard that. 

*** 

The mood had considerably lightened by the time they sat at the table for dinner, Kes teasing his son about his cooking skills and Hux trying not to roll his eyes too obviously at their antics. He was relieved nonetheless that Kes seemed to have accepted his presence in Poe's life. They ate the stuffed eggs, the vegetables and several bowls of juicy white and yellow cherries while trading jokes and news from the rest of the galaxy. 

They went on and on, Kes telling them about Rey and Luke’s plan to restart a Jedi school of sorts, without publicity nor interference from the Republic, Finn being the first student enrolled – Poe had a suspicion that he would be a teacher’s favorite… Bah, who was he kidding? Rey and Finn were almost a model for newlyweds, all shiny eyes and little bubble hearts everywhere. Very sweet, and completely normal given their age, but the pilot thought himself a bit old for that. 

*** 

After a round of the local moonshine, courtesy of Chief Arlo, Kes went for a stroll around the village, which gave Poe ample opportunity to take Hux to their bedroom, strip both of them bare and swallow his partner to the root, the redhead's fingers digging into his hair as waves of pleasure washed over him. 

Much later, after they had all retired for the night, Hux remained awake, gazing at Poe's sleeping form, balancing whether he should tell him about the new Chancellor. Versia Wanor had not survived the destruction of Hosnia Prime by sheer luck; she had been on the First Order's payroll for at least two decades and Hux himself had made sure she escaped unscathed – such an asset should not be wasted. She would certainly turn some of Organa’s laws and decisions upside-down, but he decided he would wash his hands of this. Whatever happened in the Core was not his business anymore. Wanor was smart enough not to change the Republic into a dictatorship – see what had followed the last time someone tried that – and if she led the Senate the same way she had led her homeworld, the good citizens of the galaxy would be able to proposer and sleep soundly for years. He could foresee a new wave of colonization and exploration towards the Unknown Regions, with a wide curve around the growing Chiss territory, of course. 

Hux was done with strategy, the Force and all the rest. He would take care of his soulmate, whom he had grown to love dearly, tend to his garden, and life would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you for all your comments and kudos - I didn't think this one would get that popular ♥


End file.
